


High Enough // Viktuuri Oneshot

by Extract



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, VictUuri, Victuri, oh my gods why am i doing this, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extract/pseuds/Extract
Summary: A lil viktuuri song ficSong: High Enough by K.Flay





	High Enough // Viktuuri Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulchedMilk on Wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MulchedMilk+on+Wattpad).
  * Inspired by [High Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287469) by K.Flay. 



> Disclaimer: I had to use google translate (english to russian) so uhm don't kill me please

**_I don't like anyone better than you, it's true_ **   
**_I'd crawl a mile in a desolate place with the snakes, just for you_ **   
**_Oh I'm an animal, hand me a tramadol, gimme the juice_ **   
**_You are my citadel, you are my wishing well, my baby blue_ **

 I glanced at his eyes, beautiful, large, sparkling eyes. This boy was Katsuki Yuuri, my pupil, center of my affection, of course he doesn't know that. I'm too much of a wimp to say anything remotely romantic to him. However, today will be different, I hope.

**_I used to like liquor to get me inspired_ **   
**_But you look so beautiful, my new supplier_ **

I continued to stare, with my eyes glancing down his body, observing every visible inch of him, the way his arms swung back and forth as he walked, his blue jacket, how his hair every-so-slightly moves with every step.

**_used to like smoking to stop all the thinking_ **   
**_But I found a different buzz_ **

 I sucked in a huge breath, trying to calm myself.  _I can do this! I can and will take my feelings for Yuuri into action!  Maybe if I tell him in Russian, he wont understand and then it'll be easier to say it in English because then it'll be the second time I tell him!_ I smiled to myself victoriously, happy about my plan. I grabbed Yuuri's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned, his glasses glinting slightly, his eyes questioning and bright, his glossy black hair shining naturally. I gulped.

_**The world is a curse, it'll kill if you let it** _   
_**I know they got pills that can help you forget it** _   
_**They bottle it, call it medicine** _   
_**But I don't need drugs** _

I opened my mouth, ready to speak. "я люблю тебя." Yuuri looked confused, terribly confused.

"Viktor, you know I can't understand much Russian. Could you say it in  _English_ this time?" He tilted his head, like a dog. "I said--"

**_Cause I'm already high enough_ **   
**_You got me, you got me good_ **   
**_I'm already high enough_ **   
**_I only, I only, I only got eyes for you_ **

I walked closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He blushed profusely, somehow looking even more absolutely, totally adorably beautiful. I leaned closer to his ear, a burst of confidence and courage fueling me. "I love you." I whispered. He gazed ahead, my head tucked into his neck, I could tell his eyes were widening at my words. 

_**Don't try to give me cold water** _   
_**I don't wanna sober up** _   
_**All I see are tomorrows** _   
_**Oh, the stars were made for us** _

"I-I... uhm..." he stuttered, tensing against me.

 

"I-I love you t-too."

 


End file.
